


Terrorized

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Assault, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hospitals, Past Abuse, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Y/N has an emotionally abusive ex, who she thought had finally calmed down, but once she & Casey get engaged, things take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Terrorized

“Holy shit…” You breathlessly fell back onto the mattress, heart hammering in your chest, post orgasm glow adorning your face, “You’re really fucking good at that.” Casey laughed, pulling you into a panting kiss.

“You kidding me? That thing you do with your tongue?” She smirked, you pulled her against you, kissing her passionately, your lips moved gracefully against each others, a rhythm was so easily achieved, you hummed in satisfaction against her. 

“I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you more.” She kissed the tip of your nose, “Hey, I’ve got a question for ya.” She rolled over to her bedside table, pulling open the drawer where the two of you kept the toys.

“No butt stuff Case, we’ve covered that.” She barked a laugh out in response to your joke, digging around to the back of the drawer, rolling over with something small tucked in her hand. She stroked your cheek, pulling you in for a soft kiss, 

“I wanted to ask…will you marry me?” She popped open the box revealing a gorgeous rose gold banded, diamond encrusted ring. 

“Are you serious?” You felt a surge of emotion shoot through your body, eyes watering of joy.

“Yes. Baby I’ve loved you from the day I met you, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. What’d’ya say?” 

“Yes!” You practically shot into her arms, kissing her deeply. Casey pulled away, a bright smile on her face as she slid the ring onto your finger. “You askin’ me post orgasm as a tactic to make sure I’d say yes?” You both laughed at that,

“Well I did have an actual plan that involved us not being naked, but I just can’t help myself when you wear that fucking dress.” You smiled against her lips as you leaned in for another kiss, pulling her tightly against you, maybe you weren’t too tired for another round….

**

You’d met Casey roughly 2 years ago through your work. You were a counsellor and through SVU, she brought in someone to come talk to you about what happened to them. You’d just transferred into the crisis victims unit since you’d finally left you ex who’d been over bearing, controlling, and emotionally abusive, not to mention the constant cheating, psycho would be the non technical term. She’d isolated you from nearly all of your friends and family, would complain every time you worked late, and if you didn’t tell her where you were at all times there’d be constant texts or calls until you answered. You’d expressed wanting to change things up at work and she’d shut it down completely, the moment she decided complaining wasn’t enough and you took a hit to the face was the moment you walked out and didn’t look back. Within a week you were transferring at work, making the positive change in life you’d been aching for, for ages. You quickly found a new apartment and changed your phone number, blocking your ex on all forms of social media, then Casey Novak walked into your office and your heart practically stopped.

You noticed right away how insanely gorgeous this woman was, your heart fluttering, butterflies in your stomach as she went over the case files from her most recent victim that she’d brought to you, her voice alone was enough to get you riled up. You ended up running into each other a few days later, she’d asked about the victim, and then asked if you wanted to grab a drink, you were hesitant thanks to your ex, but Casey was an esteemed lawyer with an impeccable record, it couldn’t hurt, right? The two of you had clicked practically instantly, and it was a very mutual connection, she was respectful, and admired the work you did, and instead of constantly demanding to know where you were or what you were doing she was constantly peppering you with kisses, reminding you how much she loved you. To say you were both completely smitten was an understatement. 

Roughly a month into your relationship was when you disclosed about your ex, Casey was quick to ask if you wanted/needed legal action against her, which you vehemently denied, saying it was an issue in the past, you just thought she should know, especially since it held you back a bit in your relationship. 

Roughly a year into it was when you both realized how much time you were spending at her apartment, half the time you were there more than she was. Casey pointed out that it didn’t seem worth it to be paying rent, in New York of all places for somewhere that was basically a walk in closet. You’d gleefully kissed her face until she laughingly told you to stop, gracefully accepting the offer to move in with her.

Now, roughly 2 years into your relationship the woman you loved every little aspect about, who made you so incredibly happy, the woman who supported you in every decision you made, and made a point of encouraging you to pursue your dreams, had asked you to be her wife. To say things were taking a turn for the best, was an understatement, you were inescapably happy,

**

The next morning you and Casey struggled to even get ready for work as you found yourselves constantly buried in each others arms, little kisses, love bites, neck nips, giggles and happiness surrounding the two of you. Finally, you made your way outside the apartment, you cupped her face in your left hand, stroking her cheek with your thumb, telling her how much you loved her before you pulled her into a passionate kiss. Casey smiled against your lips, stating that she couldn’t wait to see you for dinner before you reluctantly made you separate ways to your offices.

You were still all smiles when you made it to work, your assistant mentioned you had new mail on your desk as you made your way into the building, you thanked them, taking a seat as you grabbed he pile of envelopes. You shucked through the first couple of them, then came to a larger manilla envelope that had no return address. Your brows furrowed as your finger slid through the lip, spilling a pile of photos on to your desk. You quietly gasped, your hand finding its way to your mouth as you quickly glanced around the office, everyone was still involved in their work. 

There were 24 photos…all of you and Casey, one of you on your first date, one of your first kiss, one of you laughing together in Central park, one of you together in a bar, one of you outside the DA’s office, another outside the courthouse, most importantly, there was one of you kissing her THAT morning, your engagement ring blaring on your finger. The important part of that photo being that the ring was circled in red and crossed out, the partial amount of Casey’s face also scratched out angrily. Your heart jumped into your chest, you knew with all your gut that this was Andrea…turned out she wasn’t okay with you leaving and had actually be stalking you for the past two years?! You took a few moments to cool off before heading in to talk to the first few victims of the day.

**  
Lunch rolled around after HOURS of torture, not knowing if Andrea was going to do something stupid. You’d been texting Casey throughout the day (though not about the situation, you didn’t want her to worry) and she was fine, thank god. You had no appointments in the afternoon, so you told you assistant you were taking the rest of the day off and made your way down to the courthouse. 

You found your way outside of Judge Donnelly’s office, knocking gently, she glanced up quickly, 

“You lost Y/N? Casey’s in 15.” You sighed heavily, cautiously moving into the office, 

“No…uhm…actually Your Honour…I was looking for a favour?” Your voice was timid, scared even, you’d met Liz multiple times out of work, but to deal with her in an actual work setting always kind of stressed you out. She set her pen down, a perplexed look on her face, her hand waving you into her chambers as you shut the door behind you.

“Call me Elizabeth…what’s going on?” Liz gestured to the seats in front of her desk, “Should I call Casey?” Your hand shot up as you took a seat,

“No!” You sighed heavily, “I…I was wondering if you…could get me a restraining order?” You furrowed your brows, you had a general idea of how things worked, you knew a judge needed to pass on these kind of things so why bother bringing a lawyer into it. Liz’s face broke into one of concern, despite being Casey’s boss for a while and being a judge she was still her friend, and she knew how much Casey cared about you.

“What’s going on?” She lightly asked, folding her hands on her desk, leaning toward you. You took a breath, pulling the envelope from your bag, dropping it on her desk.

“My ex, Andrea,….she was…controlling….emotionally abusive….” You figured there was no time for pleasantries, “completely fucking psycho really…” You huffed a breath out, “Once she hit me, I left, changed everything. I thought she was out of my life, until I found those on my desk this morning.” You waited quietly as Liz looked through the photos you’d dropped on her desk.

“You and Casey have been together for 2 years, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“So there’s one photo per month at least here….” She trailed off, then glanced down at your left hand, “I know the timing’s off, but congratulations.” Your cheeks flushed lightly, 

“Thank you…”

“Has Andrea had any other form of contact with you? And I mean ANYTHING,” Her eyebrows raised, “You know better than to lie to me, right?” You nodded, “A text, an Instagram like, anything?”

“No.” You assured her, “I walked away from her and never looked back, especially after Case… I could never even imagine someone else…” Liz sighed, piling the photos up, 

“I’ll have one drawn up for tomorrow, you will need to come though, the order needs to take place in front of a court. If you suspected violence, as you did, you won’t need the other party to appear.”

“Are you allowed to be the judge on this?” You quirked a sad brow, worried this was going to explode.

“Yes.” Liz took a breath, “I have no relation directly to you, so don’t worry, I’ll grant this. She won’t get away with anything, I promise Y/N.” Her hand reached across the desk, squeezing yours reassuringly..

“Thank you.” You gave her a tearful smile, “And…please don’t tell Casey… she’s got so much on her plate already, and this…this really isn’t anything to worry about, I don’t need her to be stressed.”

“Of course.” Your hand received another squeeze, “I’ll call you about tomorrow, stay safe.” Liz looked up at you, smiling, you knew she was on your side and shouldn’t have much to worry about as you left the office, still shaky but at least thankful you had things moving in the right direction. 

You’d reached the bottom of the court house stairs, ready to take off back to your office when you heard your name called out, you jumped a hint, turning towards the noise seeing none other than Olivia Benson walking towards you. Shit. You thought, you had no problem with her, but seeing you at the courthouse would bring suspicion,

“Y/N, hey!” The two of you gently hugged, “You here for a victim?” She questioned, 

“Yeah!” You almost too enthusiastically replied, “Just…clearing things up.” Olivia smiled at you,

“I hear congratulations are in order” You laughed lightly, apparently word of your engagement was spreading like fire throughout the city,

“Yeah….” Olivia smiled brightly at you, 

“Casey deserves someone like you, and she never stops talking about how much she loves you.” She smiled gently. You weren’t against talking to her but you just wanted out, so when your phone started to go off and you were able to excuse yourself, you silently thanked the caller as you waved a silent good bye and thank you to Olivia. 

**  
Your phone call may have saved you from having to lie even more with Benson, but it turned out it was a burner number that simply hung up a mere minute after you’d answered. You kept glancing over your shoulder on the way home a feeling of unease coursing through you, once you’d arrived back at your apartment there was a small sense of safety, relaxing into your evening routines. 

A few hours later you were sitting on the couch, half curled up with Casey, your hand reached out slightly shakily for your wine glass as you brought it to your lips before placing it back down, leaning against her shoulder. Casey kissed your head softly, 

“You okay baby?” She murmured against your hair, the arm she had around you stroking into your shoulder.

“Yeah…”You muttered, “Just..a tough day…” Casey hummed against your head knowing how things could affect you from work, much like things hit her. She pulled you tighter against her body, if you didn’t want to talk she simply hoped you remembered how much you were loved. 

“Does this have anything to do with your vic at the courthouse today?” She asked gently, your brows furrowed, confused at your fiancee’s question.

“What?”

“Liv said she saw you leaving on her way in.” Your heart shot into your chest, you’d completely forgotten your lie to Olivia on your way out from your meeting with Donnelly. 

“Oh….right…” You faked a laugh into her shoulder, “Yeah..rough case…” You kissed her neck softly, rerouting your attention to the tv. Casey kissed your head again, she had a feeling you weren’t telling the truth, you’d been off ever since she’d come home from the office, but she wasn’t going to push it, she knew you’d come clean to her soon.

You moved from the couch an episode after your conversation, using the excuse that you were tired. Casey followed suit, keeping an eye on you as she cleaned out your wine glasses while you washed your face and changed into pyjamas. When she entered the bedroom she found you curled up in bed, the lights off but the en suite still on, leaving her some guidance. She smiled at your adorable form, stroking your side gently before getting ready for bed herself. She was worried about whatever was bothering you, it seemed to be a bit more than just a tough day, there was something more amiss than normal, but she pushed it aside as she climbed into bed, pulling you into her arms.

“I love you.” She murmured against your forehead, she felt your lips curl into a smile against her neck,

“I love you too baby.” And with that affirmation you were both able to drift off into a calm sleep. 

***

A handful of weeks had passed since the day you’d gotten the pictures from Andrea, and while things hadn’t exactly gotten worse, they hadn’t exactly gotten better. You received several more burner phone calls with no conversation, and a few more deliveries of photos, some of which you weren’t even sure how’d she’d gotten them. You were starting to think she either had someone stalking you for her, or that she somehow wasn’t working and was constantly tailing you. At least everything was continued to be delivered to your work so you wouldn’t have to explain things to Casey yet. 

One balmy Friday morning in June, you’d come into your office to go through a few things when you discovered the small manilla envelope sitting on your desk, completely unmarked and unlabelled, she’d somehow gotten _inside_ your office this time…You’d expected more photos, and were deeply disturbed when you dumped out the envelope revealing the restraining order you’d placed against her, torn to bits, a clear sign that she did in fact, not give a shit. You tried to brush it aside and push through your day, the victims you were working with had gone through a hell of a lot more than this, and that was your focus for the time being.

Friday also happened to be date night with Casey, you’d decided on a restaurant that morning, and met each other there after work. Surprisingly, it was you that was running a little behind, rushing into the bistro, leaning in to kiss your fiancee gently before sliding into your chair.

“Hey.” You greeted, flashing her a smile, “How was your day?” It was the instinctual question for a person to ask, even with the kind of things you could see during a work day.

“A farm full of kids in cages…some super sketchy so called private adoption agency.” She gave you a look, “Just your usual day at SVU.”

“Jesus…” You muttered, “I thought we had it rough in the aftermath, you guys really have to go through some shit.” Casey hummed, taking a sip of the scotch in front of her,

“Well thankfully I don’t have to be at most of the crime scenes. Please tell me your day was better?” Her free hand reached across the table to caress yours, smiling gently at you.

“90% paperwork, set up some appointments for next week, honestly only talked to one victim, pretty easy.” You fingers linked through hers, resting on the table in front of you. You smiled across at Casey, caught up in the moment you jumped when the server spoke up asking if she could get you a drink, as your nerves calmed, you asked for a glass of pinot noir, feeling Casey’s thumb soothingly rubbing the back of your hand.

Dinner progressed like practically any date night would, drinks, food, casual conversation, loving touches and caresses between the two of you. Casey noticed how you jumped practically anytime the waitress came up behind you to speak, you seemed extra on edge tonight and she was definitely curious why. You’d settled the bill, pulling her into you for a quick kiss outside the restaurant as you linked your hand in hers as you began the walk back to your apartment.

“You okay sweetheart?” She asked gently, “You seem a little jumpy?” You felt your chest tighten, not wanting to admit to the actual reason, 

“Yeah..” You glanced over at her, a fake grin on her face, “Just..anxiety’s spiked this week, not sure why.” You squeezed her hand in reassurance, taking the semi private moment to pull her against you, she laughed lightly as you moved your lips to hers, your hands wrapping around her waist, more than satisfied with the distraction of her lips on yours. Casey pulled away half an inch, murmuring against your mouth,

“What’d’ya say we finish this at home baby?” She quirked a brow and you laughed gently, 

“Sounds good to me.” You pecked her cheek, moving the last couple of blocks back to the apartment.

The two of you stumbled into your apartment, limbs tangled within each others, lips intertwined, little giggles, laughs and breathy moans leaving your mouths. Casey backed you into the entrance of your bedroom as her hands began to find their way under your shirt, you huffed against her, moving your mouth to trace down the side of her jaw, nipping at her neck as she flicked on the light. You mouth stopped its assault on her pulse point as you felt her freeze against you, her eyes taking in the scene in front of her, a hint of panic gracing through her body.

“Y/N….was…was this you?” You quirked a brow at her quickly before you turned in her arms, a gasp leaving your mouth as you brought a hand up to your lips. Your bedroom walls were completely covered with photos of you and Casey, spanning everything you’d done the last two years, including intimate moments that only your bedroom saw. You felt tears of slight fear and slight anger spring into your eyes, grasping Casey’s wrist with your free hand.

“Call Liv….”

“Y/N what’s going on?” She spun you around in her arms, pausing briefly to kiss your forehead reassuringly. You looked up at her, guilt coursing through your veins.

“It’s Andrea…” You admitted, her mouth fell open, but you continued before she could interject, “Apparently she’s been stalking me…well…us…since we got together, I just didn’t know. The engagement must’ve sparked something, cause that’s when I got the first round of photos…” Tears brimmed your eyes, hating that you’d kept something from someone you loved so much. Casey leaned down, kissing your nose lightly, encouraging you to continue, “I got a restraining order right after it happened—“ She cut you off there, 

“What?”

“Yeah…” You avoided her eye, “Case, I’m so sorry, I went to Donnelly, I knew she wouldn’t ask questions and I knew I could trust her. I told her not to tell you, please don’t be mad..” She shook her head gently, stroking the side of your cheek,

“Baby I’m not, I just need to know everything, okay?” Her finger curled under your chin to gain eye contact, a small smile on her face, “I love you, just trust me….please.” You gave her a tight smile, 

“I’m sorry….Andrea kept sending me pictures, I kept getting hang up calls from burners, then today…today she somehow made it into my office, the envelope was completely unmarked and the restraining order was inside, torn to shreds.” You dropped your head into her shoulder, “Baby I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier…” Casey was quick to kiss your head, rubbing her hand across your back,

“As much as I wish you’d told me earlier, I’m not mad baby.” A little kiss again, “I’ll call Liv, we’ll get this dealt with.”

Less than an hour later SVU and CSU were combing through your apartment, you’d relayed everything to Olivia, ashamed that you’d hidden it from Casey but she still had your back 100%. You’d asked about how it was even possible that Andrea had intimate photos of you, and it was asked if you had a computer in the bedroom that you’d maybe left open. Turned out she’d not only been stalking you but had hacked into both yours and Casey’s webcams, giving her access to literally everything and anything. Liv thanked you for all of your help before she shipped you and Casey off to a hotel for the weekend while they combed through your entire apartment. As on edge as you were, by the time the cops were done with you, both you and your fiancee were completely wiped to deal with anything, collapsing into the cushy bed against each other into a deep sleep.

********

The next morning brought an opportunity to actually sleep in, and neither you or Casey were going to let that go to waste. You’d lazily snoozed through the early morning, tangled in each others naked limbs before throwing some ridiculous reality tv on while ordering a hefty room service breakfast. Once the trays of empty plates were back out in the hotel hallway (and the privacy sign on the door handle for good measure), Casey crawled back over to you, placing a soft kiss against your lips, the hand that wasn’t supporting her curled around your neck, pulling you to her. You moaned lightly against her, accepting her tongue into your mouth moving against yours, tasting the sweetness of syrup and strawberries from her breakfast. She smiled against you as you pulled her closer to you, arms wrapping around her back, burying a hand into her hair, gently tugging at the roots.

“Case….”You breathed against her skin, 

“What baby?” She smiled down at you, a brow quirked, “You’ve been stressed, let me make you feel better…” Her lips slowly kissed down the side of your jaw, peppering down your neck as her hands delicately traced your bare body, stopping to cup your breasts, thumb trailing a circle around your nipples, bringing them to peaks. Your breath hitched as she nibbled against your neck, moving her mouth slowly back up, across your jaw and down to the opposite side where she repeated her ministrations. Her hand moved lower, you let out a breathy gasp as it trailed the inseam of your thigh, tracing patterns against the sensitive skin. 

Casey returned her lips to yours, plunging her tongue into your mouth, collecting your moans as her fingers outlined your folds. Your hand clenched her bicep as she hit your clit, pinching it between a delicate finger and thumb. You could feel the smirk on her lips as your hips jolted up, seeking more friction. She bit into your bottom lip, pulling it away from your mouth as she sunk a finger into your pussy, watching your eyes clench shut at the contact you so greatly desired. She started pumping her finger, curling it every second stroke, purposefully keeping the heel of her palm barely ghosting across your clit in the process.

“Casey….” You whined deeply, she chuckled at that, 

“You should see how fuckin’ beautiful you look right now baby.” Quickly, she added another finger, plunging them both in faster, scissoring them, curling them against your g-spot, her thumb hit your clit, harder this time, rolling it in time with her fingers. You let out a series of breathy moans, hips rutting up against her hand, nails digging into her arm. She laughed softly, burying herself into your neck, biting down before sucking into your soft skin. The speed and pressure of her hand increased, you thrived underneath her, gasping heavily as she brought you to your orgasm. Her hand slowed as she moved her lips up your jaw, kissing you softly.

“Fuck…”You managed to get out, eyes half closed, Casey stroked your face gently as you started to come down. She kissed you again, smiling against your lips.

“I’m not done yet…” You attempted to protest, trying to sit up but she simply pushed you back into the mattress, “This is about you baby.” You rolled your eyes, knowing you weren’t gonna win this one, submitting to her breath taking kiss. She began peppering kisses down your collar bone, quickly moving down your body, covering it with her lips, nipping at your breasts, pulling a nipple into her mouth before letting it go with a lewd pop. 

Casey continued down your body until she was settled between your legs, biting and kissing her way up your inner thighs, making you whimper out in anticipation. Her tongue made a torturously slow swipe through your folds, flicking against your clit, you moaned outwardly, a hand shooting down to where hers met you, interlocking your fingers in an embrace. Your hips thrusted up against her mouth as she probed into you with her tongue, sucking and licking against your lower lips. She groaned against you, the vibrations causing you to gasp, squeezing her hand as you threw your head back. Fuck was she ever good at knowing exactly what made your body tick. With her free hand she slid her fingers back into you, wrapping those gorgeous lips around your clit, letting her mouth focus there while her fingers fucked you into oblivion again. Your hand buried into her hair, letting a load moan fall from your lips.

“Ffffuuucccck baby….” You felt her chuckle against you, your hips flinching up to her mouth again, you were still sensitive from your first orgasm it wasn’t long before you felt it building up again, this time even heavier than the first time. “Case…fuck, I’m gonna..” The hand in her hair pulled her off you in the nick of time as you squirted, coming hard over her fingers. She practically beamed down at you, slowly coaxing you through your orgasm until your breathing was relatively close to normal.

“You know how much I love when you do that.” Casey crawled back up, kissing you earnestly, you laughed against her lips.

“Fuck I love you.” Your eyes were full of love as you peered up at her, pulling her against your lips for another deep kiss. She curled against you, a leg thrown between yours as she pulled up the blankets, leaning her head against your chest, an arm thrown around you, peppering your collarbone with kisses. One of your hands laid against her arm, the other softly playing with her hair, humming against her head before placing a series of kisses against it. “You sure…”

“Yes sweetheart….it was all about you, you needed it.” She placed a kiss against your skin, humming in adoration as your hand traced up and down her side, lightly closing her eyes. 

The two of you were so close to being blissfully asleep again when Casey’s phone went off. You both had the weekend off but you knew her job really never ended, she groaned frustratingly as she reached to answer it, her free hand not leaving you. 

“Novak.” A brief pause, “Hey Liv…yeah….yeah we’ll be there soon.” Hanging up, a sigh escaped her lips as she leant down to kiss you again, 

“They find anything?”

“Not sure, but Liv wants us down there.” Casey reluctantly sat up, moving through the room to start to get dressed, you followed suit.

While you on your way out of the hotel lobby, a voice called out from the front desk, 

“Miss Novak?” She stopped, turning to face the clerk, “This came for you.” He held up a package, the soft sided kind where the insides were wrapped in bubble wrap. She stepped forward to take it from him, 

“Thanks.” You continued your way out of the lobby, when you hit the street you were half stuck in small talk as Casey ripped open the envelope, as she pulled the sides apart she let out a gasp, stopping in her tracks. “Jesus Christ…” You froze, turning to her,

“What?” Your voice was close to shaking, instead of replying, she simply tilted the opening of the envelope to you, revealing the dead bird inside. “Fuck…” You muttered, glad that you were already on your way to the precinct.

***

As it turned out, SVU hadn’t found a single shred of evidence in your apartment aside from the jimmied door. Hours of searching came back with nothing, though TARU still had your laptops, combing through the webcam hacks, not that it really mattered since you knew where things were coming from. Olivia asked if you’d somehow had anything in the last 24 hours, which is when Casey dropped the dead bird onto Liv’s desk.

“No one but your unit and us knew we were at that hotel, it proves she’s still constantly following us. I want a protective detail on Y/N until we can solve this.”

“Case…” You tried to insist you didn’t need it, but the look on her face was more than enough to let you know she wasn’t going to let that happen.

“And I’m talking unmarked cars…this bitch has already torn up her restraining order, she’s not afraid of the police.”

“Okay.” Olivia picked up her phone, starting to make a few calls.

“Casey…you know i don’t need that.” You muttered to your girlfriend, when you turned to face her you found her eyes swimming, eyes boring down to you.

“Baby, I need you safe, and if this is what I need to do to make sure of that, then that’s what we’re going to do.” You sighed heavily, admitting defeat as she  
pulled you into her, kissing your forehead softly.

***

Another week had passed as you and Casey were finally allowed back into your apartment, she hadn’t dropped the detail on you, but you’d noticed the uni’s seemed to stop caring as much as nothing had happened. She’d left for work early that morning, you were off for the day, with no clients and you knew the case she was working on would mean most of her day would be spent at the SVU precinct, you needed to cure your boredom somehow and figured bringing Casey lunch seemed like a good idea.

You eventually made your way out of your apartment, tossing your bag over your shoulder as you made your way through the streets of New York to the precinct. You were distracted by your phone, smiling at a message Casey had sent you when you felt your body being lugged into an alleyway, your head slamming into the brick wall caused your vision to go fuzzy, eyes watering on the impact, something colliding with the side of your face multiple times. You yelped scratching your hands out against your perpetrator before a hand found its way against your mouth, shoving you against the wall.

“You really think a piece of paper was gonna stop me, you fucking whore?!” Fucking Andrea, your eyes welled with tears as your hands tried to shove her off you. Her knee collided with your ribs, forcing your body even heavier against the wall, you let out a yelp and she cackled, hitting you again, moving the hand on your mouth to close around your throat. “She doesn’t fucking deserve you and you know it….” Tears were blurring your eyes as you watched her pull out a pocket knife, slowly tracing your jawline, “I should just fucking slice your throat right now. You forget what I said? If I can’t have you no one can.” You shivered against the wall as the knife pressed into your skin, not daring to look her in the eye, you felt her hand trace down your arm, rolling your engagement ring in her fingers, humming in satisfaction as she moved it off your finger into her pocket. “I’ll be keeping that.” She growled, you felt the blade press against you, more tears fell from your eyes, “You fucking better listen to me bitch, you walk out on that pretty little fiancee of yours and meet me at the Bow Bridge at 8 tonight or you’re fucking dead.” Andrea took another swift knee jab into your side before disappearing into the street.

You coughed heavily, collapsing to your knees on the dirty pavement, grimacing at the pain coursing through your body while you gasped for air. How the hell had she managed to get to you that easily? Where was the police detail, and most importantly, how in the hell did no one witness it?! Once you’d managed to catch your breath, you hesitantly moved up to your feet, bracing a hand against the wall while you used the other one to wipe away your tears, gathering your senses as you used your sleeve to wipe the blood off your lip. 

****

Casey felt a sudden knot in the pit of her stomach, something was wrong, and it didn’t have anything to do with the serial rapist Fin and Amanda were interrogating. She pulled her phone from her pocket, no missed calls or messages, she tried to focus on the room in front of her but couldn’t shake the feeling. Olivia eventually pulled her out back into the bull pen to go over something about warrants, Casey couldn’t really concentrate, her brain fogged with worry.

“Y/N!” Liv cheerily greeted when you made your appearance in the squad room, barely glancing up from the case file; Casey’s head shot up, realizing now exactly why her gut was full of anxiety. She took one lightning fast look at you before she even realized she was moving to you, pulling you into her warm embrace.

“What the fuck happened?!” She muttered against you, hand burying itself into your hair, calmly stroking to ease you. You barely had time to open your mouth before she was wrenching herself away from you, hand shakily lifted between you, blood covering her fingers. Your vision blurred, you thought it was another set of tears, but you were only partially right.

“Andrea….” You choked out, hand flying to your side as the pain intensified, “Cornered me in an alley, she came outta nowhere.” Casey felt a burning rage coursing through her veins, how the fuck could someone do this to a person as incredible as you? The rage quickly subsided to concern when she realized the adrenaline was dissipating within your body and you were succumbing to your injuries, your eyes rolling back in your head, you collapsed into her arms.

“LIV! We need a bus!!”

***  
Casey and Olivia not so patiently spent the next half hour in the ER waiting room, Liv tried to keep Casey calm, but she couldn’t stop her from worrying, Andrea was escalating and she still didn’t know the entire details of the assault. Thankfully, a nurse was out to get them before Casey could hound the desk clerk for the millionth time.

You were conscious, looking worse than before as your bruises has started to form into their deep purple and blue. Casey felt her eyes burn with tears, 

“Baby….”Her voice was soft as she moved to gently sit on the edge of the bed, a hand caressing the unmarked side of your face. You leant against her palm, eyes watering again,

“Hey…” You croaked out, a ghost of a smile on your lips, Casey kissed your forehead softly, leaning against your body, a sense of relief flowed through her.

“How’re you feeling?” 

“Like I got hit by a fucking bus.” You groaned, shifting in the bed slightly, “Nurse said there’s a couple cracked ribs, mild concussion…” Olivia had stayed near the door, giving the two of you a moment to embrace before she slipped into detective mode, knowing that this was probably a time sensitive issue.

“Y/N?” She started slowly, approaching the other side of the bed, “Can you remember what happened?” You nodded lightly, turning your attention to the detective as Casey interlocked her fingers with yours, rubbing her thumb over the back of your hand.

“I was around the corner from the precinct, Lexington and….East 55th? I think? She…she came out of nowhere, pulled me into an alley, smashed me up against the wall. I couldn’t even tell it was her at first, I tried to push her off me and she just kept hitting me. Oh God!” Your hand flew to your mouth as you looked back over at Casey, eyes welling with tears, “She took the ring…” Casey stroked your hand soothingly

“It’s okay…that’s not the important part right now baby. Keep going…”

“She told me to meet her at the Bow Bridge tonight at 8 or I’d be dead…”

“You’re obviously not going.” Casey’s voice was hard, her mind made up, if Andrea was this violent already there was no telling what she’d do.

“In this shape I don’t think I’m going anywhere Case…”

“We’ll send in a team.”

“And what? Spook her the one time we know exactly where she’s going to be at what time?” 

“We’ll be plain clothed, badges and guns hidden, I can have back up waiting in the wings.”

“I’m coming.”

“Like _hell_ you are!” You protested, Casey turned her attention back to you, 

“Baby, it makes sense, she knows who I am, she’ll have a reason to actually approach me, I’m sure she knows who Liv is too, she’ll run the second she sees her.”

“Fine.” You grumbled, “Just… _be careful._ ”

***

Casey checked her watch for what seemed like the millionth time as she paced at the end of the bridge, it was hinting past 8 o’clock, she was worried the plan had backfired and Andrea saw her and bolted, until Fin’s voice rung through her ear.

“We’ve got eyes, she’s coming your way from the North.” Casey turned slowly, scanning through the few other pedestrians on the bridge until she found her, a heinous scowl torn on her face.

“I thought I told Y/N to be here!”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you beat her so bad she ended up in the _hospital._ ” Casey spat back, her blood boiled being in the proximity of the horrible woman. She’d faced so many terrible criminals throughout her career but never in her life had she been this furious at a single human being.

“Oh please,” Andrea scoffed, “I bumped her a few times to make sure she knew I was serious.”

“You slammed her head into a brick wall!!”

“Well I’d do far worse to you, bitch.”

“Oh, so now you’re threatening me? You really think that’s a good idea?” Casey raised a brow,

“You think because you’re supposedly some hot shot lawyer I’m afraid of you? Please. Which hospital is she at?”

“As if I would tell you that…you’ve been stalking her for two years, harassing her for months, and now you nearly _kill_ her, you know that could land you a minimum of seven years in prison, right?”

“Sounds like you’re threatening me now, if you think I’m going to jail for something small like that, you’re crazy.” Casey’s anger was rapidly rolling through her, making her see red, for someone to be so fucking cocky and confident, it was driving her insane, causing her to miss Andrea’s hand sneaking into her coat, pulling out the handgun, “Maybe getting rid of you is what I should be doing.” Casey felt her chest tighten, _fuck,_

“Andrea you don’t want to do that…there’s plenty of people around…” She raised her hands to chest level in surrender, slowly sidestepping, thankful that Andrea followed her lead, moving slowly in a half circle. She knew where ESU was stationed, and knew roughly where she’d need to move her attacker for them to get a clear shot. 

“You think I’m worried about that? Yeah, fat ch—“ Casey jumped as the bullet tore through Andrea’s chest, blood splattering against her crisp button up in the process. A few screams let out from bystanders along the bridge, she heard Fin’s voice in her ear again, this time from a much closer proximity.

“Casey! Casey! You okay?” She turned to him, nodding,

“Ye….yeah….” She felt out of breath, the adrenaline pumping in her blood as she realized how quickly things could have turned south.

“Hey,” Fin broke her out of her daydream with a hand on her shoulder, “Get out of here, Y/N’ll freak if you don’t get back there soon, she’ll think something happened to you.”

“You’re right…”

***

You’d been discharged from the hospital after a few hours of observation, the nurses making Olivia promise to keep an eye on you until Casey got home (since they knew Andrea would recognize Liv, it made the most sense to keep her off the scene). You were curled up on the couch, cup of tea in front of you, bag of ice on your side to help subdue some of the pain when you heard keys in the door. You jumped up, pattering over to the door, 

“Oh my God!” Casey’s shirt was covered in a splay of blood, “Baby!” She held her hands up in defence, 

“It’s not mine!” You rushed into her embrace, pulling her tight against you,

“Thank God! Baby, are you okay?!” You stroked the side of her face, examining her for any injuries.

“Yeah,” She kissed your forehead, leading you back over to the living room to an expectant Olivia,

“What happened?” The detective questioned, brows furrowed,

“She pulled a gun…ESU took their shot.”

“She’s dead?” Your voice was quiet, if Andrea was gone, that meant she was actually gone, and for good, there would be no more phone calls, no more envelopes of photos and no more abuse. Casey nodded to you, and you let out a breath of relief you’d been holding in for weeks, an air of actual safety settled around you and suddenly your body felt like it was in a lot less pain.

“I should get down to the precinct.” Liv stood, grabbing her coat, squeezing your shoulder gently before saying a haste goodbye to Casey.

“Liv!” Your fiancee called out as she neared the door, stopping to face the two of you, “See if you can find the ring? Please?” 

“Of course..” She gave a small smile, closing the door behind her. Casey dropped down onto the couch beside you, pulling you against her, breathing in the scent of your shampoo, she kissed your head, hand stroking down the side of your face. 

“I love you…so fucking much…” You buried your face into her neck, muttering the phrase back.

***

Olivia returned the engagement ring the next day, to a very ecstatic you, who promptly placed it back on your finger and littered Casey’s face with kisses until she told you to calm down through a laugh. 

Throughout the next few weeks, you and Casey started to wedding plan, the whole ordeal with Andrea had you both realizing how quickly things could change, and how insanely bad you wanted to be able to call each other “wife”.

8 months later you said your “I do’s” in front of your closest friends and family, nothing but love radiated from the two of you. You spent the evening eating delicious food, drinking fancy champagne, dancing the night away with the love of your life. Casey and you barely moved from each other, constantly in connection, a hand on the lower back, resting on your thigh, playing with the baby hairs on the back of your neck, littering kisses on each others cheeks, noses, foreheads and most importantly lips. 

You knew your life had changed for the better the day Casey Novak walked into your office, you’d never expected her to fall in love with you, and you didn’t even realize it was possible to love someone as much as you loved her. She was so loving, caring and affectionate, ever so thoughtful, it truly was like nothing you’d ever experienced before.

You thanked whatever higher power had brought her into your life that you got to wake up with her every day, and fall asleep with every night. You were completely and totally in love with each other, there was certainly no doubt that the two of you were going to have one hell of a future together.


End file.
